


five seperate lines that do not make a poem

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this is all just bullshit with no subject because i have nobody to write about it's just. here i guessif you're seeing this read the work before it that's actually good
Kudos: 1





	five seperate lines that do not make a poem

**Author's Note:**

> this is all just bullshit with no subject because i have nobody to write about it's just. here i guess
> 
> if you're seeing this read the work before it that's actually good

1\. every day feels like an ending.

~~the end of the world is so easy to find if you're looking. i, of course, am always looking. it's not a tragedy, really. it just is. there's something beautiful about the inevitability of it all.~~

2\. which archetype am i in your story?

~~who am i? who have i been? if you ever want to tell your story, i will always be here to listen.~~

3\. there is something raw and so beautiful in the line of your throat. i think i could kiss you forever.

4\. your smile is made of starlight. 

~~god, it is so beautiful. you are so beautiful. we collide like stars, i think. a beautiful tragedy.~~

5\. let's get out of this town.

~~i'll go anywhere, really, as long as it's with you. we don't even have to come back.~~


End file.
